My Superman
by XxDeviousAngel69xX
Summary: What will edward do when he finds a girl stuck in a fight with her jerk off boyfriend at a party...Can he show her a different side of guys? EdwardxBella


The smell of cigarettes and pot filled the small shack tightening my throat and causing me to gag. I gripped the wine glass tight in my hands feeling the urge to throw up and raised the glass to my lips, gulping the vodka down in one shot, feeling as it burned my throat on its way down. The blonde on my right who was awake and sober only a few seconds ago now was passed out and splayed out across my lap. I pushed her off gently and laid her down on one of the arm rests of the couch. "You okay there, Eddie?" Tanya slurred throwing her arm over my shoulders and breathing in my ear, smelling of liquor and tobacco. "Why don't ya come over and hang with Kate and I? You look so…._sober _back here." she giggled and hiccupped in one breath and burped. "Ooops." she said covering her mouth with her hand and giggling once more. "C'mon, let's go!" she tried pulling at my sleeve but failed, falling into my lap. Her hair fell back from her eyes and she stared back at me with light brown colored eyes. She raised a hand to my face and started playing around and poking my face, attempting to slip her finger in between my lips. I pushed her aside letting her fall onto the arm of the couch, her head on her arm.

"Tanya, not right now." I told her as I got up from the black leather couch.

"But Eddie..." she whined getting up into a sitting position her arms crossed over lap. She swayed from side to side then fell back on her side again into a giggle fit. She fell onto the floor and continued laughing, groaning here and there. "I'm going to get some beer." I said as I stepped over her to the door.

"Wait! Eddie take mine!" she yelled, giggling and rolling over onto her stomach and slapping a bottle of Heineken down. "Eddddddddiiiiiiieeee!" she slurred giggling. I continued walking into the kitchen passing by couples in corners, drunks in the bathroom and girls laying passed out on the floor, clad in their underwear and bra. I kept my distance as I was both disgusted with the place.

It was a small shack, weathered down and old. where we came from this wouldn't even be considered a shack it would be more like a shed. We are so used to everything big I never even got why people like Tanya and Kate would want to come here when we could sit back and drink wine at home. I reached the entrance to the kitchen and found a girl passed out laying against the door frame, her shirt drenched with liquor. I stepped over her and reached inside the fridge, grabbing a bottle of corona. I turned around to the counter and grabbed a bottle opener and popped open the bottle. I brought it to my lips to take a hard swig at it until I heard yelling.

"Mike! What's wrong?-" it was a girl's voice in the next room. I heard crying and sounds of struggle. "Let go...Stop it. What are you doing?-" I heard the girl yell and I heard a loud thud. I looked over to where it came from and saw a girl stumble backwards into the kitchen. "Mike..." she whispered softly holding her hands up defensively. A guy with blonde hair stumbled in with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"I said be quiet! Just stop talking; your voice is so annoying! Quit it." he said raising pushing his way past her. He went to the cabinet to grab another bottle of liquor and she grabbed his arm with both hands.

"Mike no, stop drinking you'll-" I watched as he yelled back at the girl, her face changing from worry to fear.

"Let go of me! Who the hell said you can put your hands on me?" he said, snatching away his arm from her, jolting her forward.

"Mike just stop..." she whispered to him trying to pull him away.

"Get off of me!" he threw her back and she fell to the ground flat out on her back. She tried to get up again.

"Mike why are acting like this?" she asked through tears.

"Why the hell don't you ever shut up? Just go away!" he said as he stepped closer, cornering her against the wall.

"What's-"

"You're the fucking problem!" he held her shoulder with his right arm digging his nails into her shoulder, pressing her up against the wall. "I'll have to make you shut up then." she closed her eyes and whimpered. That's when I couldn't watch anymore I stepped in and looked up pointedly at the guy.

"Is there a reason why your hands are on her like that?" I asked him as the girl slowly slipped out of his hold. He jerked her back to him and she whimpered.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked holding the girl against the wall still. I looked over at the girl and her deep, dark brown eyes begged for help. I looked at the guy and glared at him.

"You don't have to know. Just let go of her."

"Is this the guy you've been with when I'm gone?" he grabbed her wrists and pulled her against his chest. She looked up at the guy and then she looked up at me for help.

"No Mike I don't even know him-"

"I knew it you were cheating on me!" He stared down at her and pushed her further against the wall as his nails dug into her skin.

"Just let her go. She doesn't know me. Just let her go."

"Why should I? She's cheating on me." he snarled shaking her.

"Because no man should ever lay his hands on a woman."

"What time were you born in like the 1800's? The man is always the dominant one. I can do whatever the hell I want." he glared at me and I scoffed at him disgusted by his words and actions.

"A man who lays his hands on a woman. Isn't a man. And you're in no position to call yourself a man. Now just let go of her and we can both just continue what we were doing."

"Screw that! Who the hell do you think you are?" he threw her aside and tried coming at me. I threw my arm back and punched him in the face causing him to stummble back clutching his nose. I looked over at the girl and found her cowering in the corner tears running down her face. "What the hell? Do you know who the hell I am?" he came behind me again and I shoved him back making him fall, hitting his head against the wall.

"Honestly I don't think it would matter who you are, I'd do the same to any man rich or poor who acted like an ass to any woman." I kept the girl behind me and watched as he stumbled back.

"What the hell? I'm not done with you!" he tried to come at me when I ran into him, pushing him against the wall making him slouch down to the ground as he passed out. I turned to the girl and she sat on the floor hands over her face. I crouched down and comforted her.

"Shhhh.." I said my hand hesitantly hovering over her head, until I brushed my fingers through her hair. Her hair felt like silk and flowed through my fingers softly. "It's okay...shhh." I brought her close against my chest and listened to her sob. She hesitantly laid her head against my chest and her arms crept up slowly to my neck where she wrapped her arms around me. She pulled back and looked up at me with two pools of deep brown.

"Thank you..." she whispered. I was mesmerized by her as soon as she spoke, watching as her small pink lips moved with each word. "He usually gets mad and angry at me but never to the point where he would want hurt me like that. He's only like that when he's drunk."

"Drunk or sober. It doesn't matter. A man should never even think of putting his hands on a woman." I said staring down at her, wondering why anyone would want to hurt a woman better yet the one in front of me. I helped her up holding her elbows, balancing her so she could stand. "What's your name?" I asked her, watching as she balanced herself. she looked up at me.

"Huh? Oh I'm Isabella Swan. I don't live around here but Mike does. His parents own one of the mansions on the far side of town." she said staring down at her feet. I could see blush creeping up her neck, rushing to her face and raising to her cheeks and lips a rosy pink. The color of her skin as she blushed was incredibly beautiful.

"Isabella..." I said, loving the sound of her name. "Bella..." I smiled down at her, and noticed I still held her hands in mine. I felt her pulse racing and smiled to myself as I imagined how fast her pulse would race if only I kissed those lips of hers...Un fortunately she pulled her hands away and gave a nervous laugh.

"...But I uh prefer Bella really." she smiled and her smile was something to smile about. The way she smiled was as if she was made for the camera, like some runaway model stuck in this old boring life.

"Bella." I loved how her name sounded so beautiful and how with every breath she took her chest rose and fell, softly. Her shirt hugged her curves perfectly and did she have the curves to fit... She cleared her throat waiting for my response and I chuckled out of embarrassment. _Try __**not **__screwing up and getting distracted this time, Edward. _I told myself as I switched my eyes from her chest to her face. "Oh sorry." I stuck my hand out again just so I could feel her soft, warm skin against mine again. "Edward Cullen. I'm just here with a few friends of mine. But obviously this really isn't my scene or yours..." I chuckled and grabbed her arm pulling her in closer. "How about you say we head some where more quiet?" I asked her as music turned on loud and blasting, filling the room. She was hesitant at first but slowly her hand in mine as we headed outside onto the stoop of the shack where faint music played. "So Bella, what made you come here aside from the obvious fact?" she glanced down at her hands and bit her lip.

"Well Mike and I uhmmm were supposed to..." she played with the ring on her right ring finger and started turning a rosy red. She hugged her jacket closer to her, covering herself up. But not because she was cold. _They were supposed to do it tonight._

"Oh okay." I said as a sign to show her I understood.

"But we didn't. He started drinking and that's when he lost it." she said looking up at me. _So she's still a virgin_... I thought to myself._ She's so innocent why would anyone want to hurt her? _I asked myself.

"I'm glad I punched that Mike kid." I told her thinking out loud." she looked up at me eyes wide with surprise. "What guy is that stupid? How could he act like that? How could he even think of putting his hands on you? It's jerks like that; that make me absolutely sick." My hands balled into fists but slowly relaxed as I felt her hand slowly touch my arm.

"You know you're actually the first guy to ever stand up for me in front of Mike..." I looked at her confused and let her lean her head against my arm. "No one stands up against Mike. Everyone's afraid of him 'cause his Dad is this big top lawyer and Mike also has a really bad temper problem especially when it concerns me. People talk about him and they see him push me around in the halls sometimes but no one has ever stood up to him the way you did." I looked down at her and brushed her hair back with my hand.

"Well like I said no man should ever hit a woman...Especially one so beautiful. Why would you want to ruin something so beautiful?" she looked up at me with her gentle eyes and smiled. I smiled down at her, slowly draping my arm over her shoulders. I looked down at her lips and leaned in staring down at her beautiful, rose colored lips. She sucked in a breath and pulled away from me.

"Uhhm I have to go." she said as she read a text message from her phone. "Oh damn...Mike was my ride home." she started to get up to leave but I stopped her, grabbing the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I'll drive you." I told her as I grabbed my keys from my back pocket.

"No that's okay-really i don't want to be-" she said as she shook her head and slowly started to deny. I smiled up at her and pulled her closer.

"No, it's okay. I'll drive you. C'mon."

"What about your friends?" she asked looking back at me.

"They won't notice, c'mon." I said leading her toward the street to my black 2007 Camero. She smiled and giggled as I took her hand in mine. "Just don't like high jack their car or anything."

"I brought my car. I'm their ride home." I said jingling the keys in my pocket. "Benefits of being a designated driver."

"Okay." She smiled and laughed as I opened the passenger car door for her. I got inside and gave her a confused look as I turned the key in the ignition. "What's so funny?"

"Well for one I can't believe this is yours and two you opened the door for me."

"And?" I asked her smiling. _Had no one really opened the door for her before? _She fiddled around with the sleeve of her hoodie and looked up at me.

"No ones ever opened the door for me before they got in." I looked at her with wide eyes, chuckling and put on my seatbelt as she did hers, driving down the street.

"Well I'm glad I'm the first. All of this is going to change." I looked over to her to find the beautiful reed blush creeping up her neck again. "I'm going to treat you the way you should be treated. Now first where shall I take you, my lady?" I said in a playful voice as I rounded the first corner to a red light. She giggled and pointed to the right.

"I live on the other side of town. Make a right here and just follow this street until you reach a school and I'll tell you everything else when you get there." I sped down the street and she held onto the seat looking over at me. "Do you always drive this fast?"

"I'm barley 10 over the speed limit. Please this is nothing." I said with a chuckle. She looked over at me, her eyes wide and held onto her seatbelt. "I joke. I joke." I told her patting my hand over her upper thigh. She pulled back her hand immediately and moved over to the far side of her chair, letting my hand slip off her thigh. I put both hands on the steering wheel feeling the pang of rejection fill my heart and wishing I hadn't done what I did. _Smooth, Edward. Smooth. "_Sorry…" I said and kept my hands closed tightly around the steering wheel glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. She kept her hand down and slowly moved back. We came to a huge high school and stopped in front just as she asked. "Where to next?" I asked her looking down the street ahead of me.

"Take this road until you reach the freeway and then from there the rest should be easy." I nodded and followed as she said. I gave one last glance at the school. It was a public school...'Public school is for the non privalaged kids. the kids that always get into fights and take the bus and all that non sense. Would you want to be one of those kids?' I heard my uncles voice ring in my head as I drove. I trusted everything Aro said because most things he said were right but if the angel sitting in the seat next to me went there, then yes, I'd want to be one of those kids.

I turned on the radio and slipped in a cd of mixes from 3 Days Grace and 3 Doors Down and turned it low as Without you turned on. She reached for the radio and turned the volume up a little. I looked over at her. "You like 3 Days Doors Down?" I asked her.

"...Yeah a friend of mine actualy got me into them."

"I don't know many people who do like their music. My friends say they're depressing and boring."

"They're not depressing, they just have a very soft, gentle feel of things and express mostly emotions in their songs instead of drugs and sex like other artists do." she laughed softly and I smiled down at her. "But some of their songs...Got to admit are kind of depressing." I laughed and nodded as she turneed a bright red and began to giggle.

"Very true." I continued driving letting the cd play and fill the entire acr with music. The next song Kryptonite played and I began singing along to the lyrics as i watched the road and the bright lights of convinience stores and shopping centers. "You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead . I picked you up and put you back on solid ground...If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?" I sang. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye staring at me and smiling. She looked down and grabbed my hand from it's place on the stick shift, slowly prying my fingers off and intertwing her small ones between mine. "If I'm alive and well I'll you be there holding my hand?" She kept her hand in mine, tense but then slowly relaxed as I rubbed circles on the top of her hand with my thumb. And for the rest of the ride she was there holding my hand. 

When we were finally near her house I slowed down and parked at a curb, hoping she would ask me to come inside. I'd love to see her house, the kitchen she ate in, the living room she watched tv in and her room...But she didn't, she stayed inside the car looking down at her hands. it was quiet inside the car except for the soft music that played and the crickets outside. "What's wrong?" I asked her as she continued staring down at our hands still intertwined holding them close to her. She took in her bottom lip between her teeth, biting her lip and looked up at me with such an innocent, sweet face I thought I'd have to keep her here longer than necessary.

"I just want to say thank you..." she said playing around with my pointer finger as she held my hand iin hers.

"You already said thank you and I said not to worry about it. Any man would do it if they were in the same situation I hope."

"But that's the thing...No one else would and you did. So I want to...thank you properly..." she dropped my hand on her lap and she started to lean in. I started to lean in but she stopped me and placed a hand against my chest. "Shhh...stay still." she whispered as she leaned in slowly, leaning across the center consol. It took all my strength to restrain myself froom capturing those perfect rosy red lips right now and holding her close to me. I looked down at her lips then to her face, switching back and forth as she came in closer, smelling of roses and vanilla. i closed my eyes and inhaled more of her scent.

Finally she closed the distance between us with her lips. I responded immediatley raising my hands to hold her tiny waist only to have her push my hands back down, rejecting me once more. _Such a tease. _I kissed her back and felt her slowly trace her finger up and down my arm. It was driving me insane. I so badly wanted to throw her on my lap and kiss her the way I would if she was any other girl but she wasn't any other girl like I've met before...she was supposed to be cared for gently and with love. She suprised me and climbed over the center consol to sit on my lap. She slowly did and kissed me gently, her tongue gently stroking mine and tracing my bottom lip. Her hands stayed on my shoulders and she kept my hands restrained at my sides. She pulled away a little too soon and smiled shyly down at me,turning a bright red.

"Wow...That was some thank you..." I said letting out a breath of air. She started to blush and I took her fcae in my hands. "Don't be embarassed. that was...wow. Beautiful." I brushed mythumb on her cheek and she smiled back lowering my hand from her face. She stared down at her hands and folded the ends of her sleeves over them.

"Well you're thge only one who's ever treated me like I wasn't just another possession or just a human punching bag. You treated me and showed me not all guys are jerks...Definetley not all of them." she looked down at my lips again and came in for another kiss when there a porch light from across the street turned on. she gasped and pulled back. "Dang my Dad's awake..." she gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving. She held onto my neck and pulled my face towards hers till we were both out of breath. She left me shocked and out of breath, running my fingers through my hair. "...Thank you again. For everything...My Superman." she smiled leaning in but by the time I leaned in to give her one last kiss she was gone, leaving me alone in my camaro, alone in the dark. "I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. And after all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end...If I go crazy will you still call me Superman?" I sang to myself as I started the engine again driving down her block, smelling her perfume still fresh off the front of my shirt. And stuck in my mind forever. _Isabella. Bella Swan... And me her Superman..._


End file.
